Everything happens for a reason
by Bookworm2049
Summary: Will a tragic accident reuntie a lost couple or will somthing or someone else do it for them? Rogan! Rated T just in case.First fan fic. be nice
1. The Accident

"The Accident"

**My First shot at a Fan Fiction so be nice. **

**Its been three weeks since Rory said no to the proposal and they are still apart but Logan didn't move to California. Rory said no to her job offer and is staying in Stars Hallow with her mom.**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rory_

It all happened so fast. One moment I was looking out on the road and the next I'm in excruciating pain and I can't open my eyes. What's going on? What happened? Am I dead? All of these thoughts are going into my head, but I find myself pondering only one memory.

"_Are you okay hun?"_

"_Honestly?... I'm terrible. I know it was the right decision but I can't help but feel like I made a mistake."_

"_Trust me it'll get better."_

"_Why should it?"_

"_I don't understand." Her voice now more curious that consoling._

"_I turned him down. I broke his heart. I shouldn't feel any better." My eyes are now burning and tears are threatening to come cascading down my cheeks._

"_Don't you dare make yourself feel guilty. You did what you had to do. It was too soon and he understands that."_

"_Then why did he leave?"_

_We sat there like that pondering that question for what seemed like hours. It was my mother who finally spoke hoping that if she could keep my mind off of my breakup it would be for the best._

"_Do you need any more help unpackin_g?"

"_No, I'll be fine. Do you think I could just be alone_ _for a bit?"_

"_Ya sure. Hey I'm going over to Lukes do you need anything?"_

"_No thanks."_

_She nods in an understanding way and walks out the door. Though she has gone through many breakups, she got to be with who she wanted in the end. So she really doesn't understand how I am feeling._ _I lay back on my bed feeling instant nausea. I run to the bathroom only to make it in time. How long I was there I don't know but before long my mother was there holding my hair._

"_Oh kid, are you going to be okay?"_

_Just then I realized something._

"_What's the date?"I ask her. My panic taking away all my nausea._

"_Um, the twelfth I think why?"_

_I start to shake all over knowing all to well what that meant._

I can here voices now. Deep unfamiliar ones.I try to talk but I can't. I can't move. I can hardly breathe. And then it hits me, the most unbearable pain in the world. It's hard to tell whathurts the most. It takes me only seconds to realize that the source of the pain was a man picking me up out of the wreckage.Then he set's me down on what I believe to be a stretcher

"Logan" I manage to get out not realizing what I said before I said it.

"It's okaymy name is Jeff. I'm a paramedic. Your going to be okay."

I manage to open my eyes before being driven into darkness once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Logan_

He looked up at the sealing not able to sleep. It had been like this every night for the past three weeks. He sat up glancing at the clock. 2:48 a.m. He usually dose off at around 3:30 when he finally turns off his depressing thoughts of the woman he loves up at the alter with a face less man.

"Why did I make her choose? Why couldn't I just have accepted the answer and gone on with our relationship? I knew everything would change. No matter what her answer was. But why did I make her choose?" He said it as if some invisible shrink was there to tell him the answer to his insanity.

He glanced at the clock again seeing that it was now 2:56. He rolled over and dosed of into black oblivion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang once, twice, three times before a very angry Luke answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ya, one second."

"It's for you."

He handed the phone to his fiancé's sleeping form.

"Tell them I'm not here" she slurred as she said it grabbing for the phone.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hello?"

"Yes, Is this Miss. Gilmore?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have some very unsettling news for you."

"What is it?"She sounded more alarmed that she had hopped making Luke sit up beside her with a worried expression on his tired face .

"Your daughter has been I a terrible accident."

"Oh my god is she okay?" Tears threatened to fall down her horrified face.

"If you could come to Hartford County Medical as soon as possible I can get her insurance and medical background."

"Yes, we'll be there as soon as possible."

She was out of bed and running down the stairs before Luke could even ask her what was going on.

"Lorelai, what's going on?" He was running down the stairs after her only to see her putting her coat on and grabbing her keys in one swift motion.

"Rory" That was all she could get out. Tears were now fowling freely down her cheeks.

"I's she alright? What happened?" As soon as he got a good look at her face he knew that the news wasn't good. He grabbed his coat, they both put on some shoes and they were out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so what did you think? I thought I might see what you thought before giving you the next chapter.**

**I would really appreciate reviews, and be honest. Constructive criticism is an authors best friend.**

**Next chapter will be about Logan finding out.**


	2. The Call

**Ok, so this is the second chapter. I still am not to sure how everything works on this site so stick with me for a while. I plan to have this story finished by the end of the week. I so appreciated your reviews! I had no idea you guys would like it so much! I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lorelai and Luke_

How could this have happened? That was all she could think. You hear about these things happening all the time, but you never expect them to happen to yourself!

"Don't worry. Rory's a strong girl." Luke was trying his best to just stay calm himself, but he knew that she would be feeling worse than anybody.

"She used to be, but since the breakup she just hasn't been herself._" _She was trying her best to fight back her tears. If they could just get there a little bit faster maybe it would make a difference., but she knew that it wouldn't. There was nothing that she could do.

Five minutes later they pulled into Hartford County Medical. Lorelai's heart was in her throat as they were walking into the building. She felt Luke squeeze her hand reassuringlyas soon as they approached the desk.

"Hi, may I help you?_" _The woman sounded to cheerful for her to handle right now so she waited for Luke to talk. He understood sooner that she expected, and spoke up.

"Yes, we are looking for her daughter...she was in a car accident."

"And what was her name?" She still sounded a little to forceful, but it was Lorelai who spoke this time.

"Rory I mean Lorelai Gilmore" She was surprised at how forceful her voice sounded

Ah, we have been waiting for you. You need to fill out these forms." She said it handing what looked like a large manuscriptover the counter to where Lorelai stood.

"Can I see her first? Is she alright?! Is she going to die?!?!?"

"Calm down. You can't see her she is in surgery that is why we need you to sign these forms. I'm afraid that is all you can do at this point. A doctor will be out to see you soon."

Luke saw the expression on Lorelai's face and quickly guided her away from the front desk and to the waiting area grabbing the forms as they left.

"Now you sit here and fill out these, and I'll go get us some coffee." He pushed her into a chair and quickly disappeared around the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Luke_

He couldn't find a coffee machine anywhere. What he did find was a bench that looked pretty inviting so he sat down.He let out a groan. This was so unfair. Rory had such a terrible month. First Logan, then she got sick and now this. Well actually she never stopped being sick.

His mind then wandered to Lorelai. She didn't deserve this either. Well know one did really, but it still happened. All the time. Know one loved Rory more than her mother. Except for Logan but that was a different kind of love. How could someone who lover her that much just leave? Then he thought Logan, shouldn't someone call him. He knew that they had just broken up but like he said, know one loved her more.

"Excuse me sir?" Luke looked up. "Can I help you with anything?" He couldn't believe his eyes. A nun. He didn't know that this was a catholic hospital.

"Um... actually I was looking for a coffee machine. Are there any on this floor?"

"Yes there are some just down the hall." She said it with a smile on her face like she knew what he was thinking, but then of course she's a nun. She's got a little help from the man upstairs.

Luke got up and started down the hall but still in era distance from the nun.

"Americans and there coffee addictions." he smiled that was exactly what one should think about the Gilmore's.

He walked around the corner and there it was how could he have missed it? His mind was kind of spinning though. He put his money in and got his and Lorelai's coffee. He walked a couple of halls trying to find the right one only to almost run into a payphone.

"Yikes!" He couldn't believe his ears. Yikes? What kind of response was that? He didn't dwell on it to long, because he found himself that maybe this is a sign and he should call Logan.

"Did I just hear you say Yikes?"

"Oh Lorelai I didn't see you there." what's going on. Did the doctor come?"

"No I was just wondering where you had gone off to. It doesn't take that long to find coffee, does it?"

"No, I was just thinking maybe someone should call Logan."

"Ya I was thinking the same thing. Do you think you could call him?"

"Sure if you don't mind him being here?"

I think he should be here just in case she... she..." And then it happened. She broke down. Her body wracked with sobs. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Luke Immediately pulled her into a hug. After what seemed like hours, though probably only minuets her heavy breathing subsided and she was wiping her face of her newly fallen tears. Her face was blotchy but still beautiful to Luke.

"Here I'll take that." She grabbed her coffee and headed off down the hall.

Luke set hiss coffee on a nearby bench and dialed Logan's number, having to call it to find Rory on numerous occasions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Logan_

He was finally asleep when the phone rang once. He opened his eyes It rang again. He looked at the clock 4:46 it rang the third time before he picked it up.

"Hello?" His voice was a bit groggy but it came out clear.

"Hello, Logan I'm sorry to wake you up at this hour..."

"No, It's alright" he interrupted. "Who is this?"

"Oh sorry it's Luke Rory step-dad" Logan's stomach flipped at the mention of her name.

"Oh"was all he managed to get out. His mind was racing why was he calling this early. Did something happen?

"There's been an accident." Logan's heart stopped.

"Is she okay?" He was trying so hard to fight back his tears until he got off the phone.

"We don't know. She in surgery, all we know is that it's bad real bad."

"I...ah...I should come then shouldn't I?"

"Oh, no not if you don't want to I just thought that..."

"Oh of corse I want to come I just didn't think you would be okay with that after all that's happened."

"That's not what matters right now, what matters is Rory."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up the phone feeling his eyes burn. He could loose her. How could this have happened. He changed grabbed his keys and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was that? I tried to put some comedy in it, but failed miserably. I can't tell you what happens tin the next chapter because it's a surprise but Logan will get to the hospital and form a better relationship with Lorelai and Luke. Reviews are appreciated. Don't be afraid to be harsh. **


	3. Authors note

**Authors Note**

**I am extremely sorry that this is taking so long but school just started and I am in so many AP classes my head is about to explode not that you needed to know that, but I plan to write the next chapter as soon as possible**.

**Okay so I am in need of help on how to keep this story going, and since you guys are the one who are reading it what do you want to happen?** **Review back with your answers**

**I love you all thanks for sticking with this story (Well so far)**


	4. The News

**I am so deeply sorry that this took so long. School just started(well semester ago)but I am taking every possible advanced class you could think of so I haven't had much time to write. This is the third chapter I hope you enjoy.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lorelai _

As she handed the paperwork to the secretary at the counter she couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like without Rory in it. She hated the thought, and thought about it rarely because Rory was never in any situation that was this life threatening. This changed everything.

Luke sat down beside her "I called him" he stated calmly.

"Good" She expected herself to fell sad and angry about this whole accident but all she really felt was Guilt. Not for Rory getting in the accident but for being so selfish to keep Rory all to herself and not want her to be with Logan. She needed to make things right. Not between Rory and Logan that was already settled but with Logan and herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Logan_

The sixteen minuets to the hospital were the most excruciating in all of Logan's life. He tried to think of all the good memories between them but all he could think of was car crash statics and survival rates. It was all to maddening. He practically ran into the hospital. He looked around for what seemed like hours but only minuets until he spotted the crying cupule.

"Has there been any news" He asked just above a whisper as he was afraid of the answer. The reaction he got was not the one he was expecting. Lorelai jumped out of her seat, and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" She sounded so hoarse he could hardly understand her. But he did and he was surprised.

"What? It wasn't your fault, it was an accident."He was confused now. Did she die? But before she could say anymore the doctor walked in.

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore's family?"He asked with no expression.

"Yes, Is she okay?"Lorelai asked not really not wanting to hear afraid of bad news.

"She just got into surgery and I wanted to tell you what we are dealing with." He said with still no emotion.

"That doesn't sound very good." Lorelai was visibly shaking now.

"Her condition worries me she has severe head trauma a broken ankle possibly a fully collapsed lung and excessive internal bleeding." He places a hand on Loreai's forearm. "We will do anything in our power to save your daughter." He gave her a reassuring smile and hurried off out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lorelai, Logan, Luke two hours later_

"I talked to Cris, he's in Europe and says to keep him updated." Lorelai says sitting next to Logan on the couch in the waiting room of the emergency room. Rory still hasn't gotten out of surgery and everyone is on pins and needles with each other as to not upset anyone.

"It's to bad he can't be here." those were the first words that Logan said since the doctor left. Luke didn't say anything not really liking Cris that much. An uncomfortable silence covered the room once again, until the door opens.

"Lorelai, Oh my gosh we just heard is Rory okay?" Richard and Emily rushed into the room to hug their only daughter. Lorelai couldn't help but wish she didn't have to deal with them right now. Luke understood this quiet plee and spoke first.

"We don't know, she went into surgery about two hours ago and we haven't hear anything since."

"Well that is outrageous" Emily again was the first to complain. But it was expected. Rory is her and Richards only granddaughter.

The door opens and the doctor walks in."

"What is it, is she okay?" She was so nervous she could hardly breathe.

"Your daughter sustained very severe injuries, but luckily we were able to repair her left lung contain the swelling in her brain and stop the bleeding in her abdomen without putting too much harm on the baby." The whole room fell silent.

"The baby?" Logan was stunned he could hardly get the words out.

The doctor looked stunned to the whole room did. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you all would have know she is about a month and a half along." That meant the baby was Logan's everyone knew it. "She is in recovery someone will come and get you when she is moved to a private room." And with that the doctor was gone leaving the room to a very uncomfortable silence. Richard was the first one to speak.

"Well congratulations, your going to be a father Logan!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again I am so sorry it took so long. I always appreciate reviews good and bad.**


	5. Realization

**I loved all of your reviews and I am looking forward to some more!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Logan's Provo_

He was stunned a baby how could this be how did it happenwell, he knew howit happened

"The Baby?" That was all he could get out.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you all would have known she's about a month and a half along." Well that confirmed it the baby was his. "She is in recovery someone will come and get you when she is moved to a private room." At that the doctor left looking utterly confused. Not that he should be the one to be confused. I just found out I'm going to be a father with my ex.

"Well congratulations, your going to be a father Logan!" I think I'm going to be sick!

"I think I need some air." I practically ran out of that room. The last thing I need is Luke beating the crap out of me. As soon as I got out of that room I went straight for the door. I had to get out of this hospital but as I was about to walk out the door I saw the chapel and though I always hated church and avoided it as much as possible I walked in.

It was empty, but serine. I walked in to the back pew and just sat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lorelai, Luke, Richard, and Emily._

The four of them were speechless. Not a word since Logan left. None of them had anything to say.Apart from Richards comment

"I think I should call Cris" Lorelai stated very calmly. But of corse Emily would have something to say back.

"How can you possibly be okay with this!"

Lorelai was furious. "Mother do not test me, my daughter almost died and still might, and not to mention I just found out she is pregnant with her ex's baby I'm a little on edge right now!" Emily was surprised at this sudden mood change but understood.

"Fine."

"Fine." and with that she left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lorelai_

She dialed Cris's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello." He sounded tired.

"Hi Cris it's me."

He immediately woke up."Is she okay, what happened?!?!?"

"She's pregnant." Lorelai held her breath scared of what he would say as if it were her telling her parents she was pregnant when she was sixteen.But he said nothing.

"Cris?"

"Is he there?" he said through gritted teeth.

"He was." She knew what was coming next

"And he left?!?"he was definitely over the top now.

"He just found out he is going to be a father to a baby that might not even be alive, Cris. How would you feel, Not to mention Rory being in the condition she is!"

He didn't speek for a couple of seconds. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Hopefully, the doctor didn't give us reason to worry."

"Well that's good, look I have to go my flight is leaving."

"What? I thought you said that you couldn't make it?"

"I moved a couple of things around, Gigi and I are just boarding so I have to go. Tell Rory I love her."

"Okay bye." She hung up and walked back into the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rory_

I can't see anything! What's going on?

"I...I..."

"It's okay miss Gilmore, Your in recovery, everything is going to be okay."

If she had a dime for every time a medical personnel told her she would be okay she would be rich.

"I want to see my mom." She was surprised she got that much out.

"You can't right now."

She was starting to feel the pain now."It hurts." And then it all went blank.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lorelai, Luke, Emily, and Richard_

They all looked up when Lorelai entered the room

"I called Cris."

Emily got up and walked around the room to sit next to Lorelai.

"I think we should call the Huntzberger's."

"Oh mom you know very well that calling them really isn't a good idea."

"And why not."

"Because they would just complicate things even more. We should let Logancall them when he's ready."

"And what if he never calls them."

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"You know what I think I need a walk." As soon as she stepped out of the room she felt like screaming, but decided against it as not to be committed to the psych. ward.

So she just started walking. To know where specificallybut ended up outside the chapel door. So she walked in and saw Logan sitting there.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Um ya, I think. It's just hard to rap my mind around it. Me a father."

"Ya, I know how you feel."

"It would be a lot easier if she was going to be okay, both of them. I don't know weather to feel happy or sad."

"Are you happy that she's pregnant?"

"I think so, even though it's selfish I'm glad because that means I will never really loose her, like we never even broke up."

"Then how are you so posed to move on?"

"I don't want to move on."

"Then you should tell her that." He didn't say anything. He didn't really have to.

"We should probably be heading back."

"I don't think I'm ready to face the Gilmore's yet."

"You'll be okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walk back into the waiting room the doctor is already there talking to Luke, Emily, and Richard.

"She was just put into a private room. " Luke tells them as the doctor leaves. "Room 209"

As everyone walks into the room Logan holds back.

"I go in after everybody else."

After about thirty minutes every one files out.

"You can go and see her now Logan." Lorelai whispers.

"Is she awake?"

"No."

Before he walks into the room he prepares himself. He see's her lying there on the bed and it breaks his heart. He sit's next to her and takes her hand in his and put's the other one on her belly. Though he tries not to he falls asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rory's Provo_

As I start to wake up I feel terrible. Everything hurts and I feel like crying. There is no way a baby could survive this. Does that make me a murderer? At least I won't have to deal with Logan. But as I start to open my eyes there he is. Asleep his hands on my belly.

He starts to wake up.

"Hi"

"Hi"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I tried to make that longer and I also took a bunch of your suggestions I hope you liked it. Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
